


Every Single Night

by lazarov



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, quickie writing, this is just porn, whoever wanted Q/P hatesex this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarov/pseuds/lazarov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful, mouth-shaped wetspot remains on the front of Quentin’s briefs as Penny, knees on the floor and eyes burning in the dark, looks up at him and taps a finger against his temple.  “I see it all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Single Night

"I didn't think you liked guys," Quentin murmurs, voice shaking.  His words are cut off with a gasp and one hand flies up to claw at Penny’s back as Penny presses his thigh between his legs and grinds upwards.   

This wasn’t what he was expecting when Penny let himself into his bedroom -- actually, no, okay, it’s _sort of_ what he was expecting.  He knew Penny was going to burst into his room without even a courtesy knock and give him shit because that’s his usual modus operandi.  And he’s not blind, he’s caught on to the exhausted, dirty looks Penny’s been shooting him the last few days.  A confrontation was inevitable, he just didn’t expect the shit-giving to end up with him pressed against his own desk, Penny's hands working their way up his shirt and his tongue flicking against the base of his throat.

"You don't know two things about me, you think you know that?"  Penny scoffs, dragging his teeth behind Quentin’s ear.  

"Oh."  Quentin furrows his brow, _good point_ , a shiver of want sparking in his groin and shooting towards the base of his skull.  They both shift their hips at the same time, rutting together in mirrored desperation, and Quentin shudders, suppressing the urge to bite into Penny’s shoulder.  “You’re right,” he adds, weakly.  He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, _what the fuck do people do with their hands?_ , so he leaves them at his sides, gripping the edge of his desk.

“Did you know I have to listen to you, every single night.” Penny pulls at the button of Quentin’s jeans and burrows his fingers under the waistline of his boxers, fingertips brushing at the base of his cock and making it jump.  “All the moaning and the sucking and the begging.  Can’t get a wink of sleep because of the deafening sound of bodies slapping together in your mind - it’s the most _vulgar_ fucking sound you can imagine and I keep waking up to it.  Every.  Single.  Night.”

“It’s not on purpose,” Quentin insists.  His voice breaks a little and his face goes embarrassed-hot and he wants to hide the red of his cheeks from Penny’s gaze but Penny isn’t looking at him, anyway, he’s working his way down his chest, fingers still teasing at the waistband of his underwear.  Penny mouths against him through his boxers, hot breath against sensitive skin, and Quentin fights to keep his voice from rising a half-octave as he insists, “I mean, I’m asleep for all this.  And it’s not like I can control it - I keep having these dreams, they’re leftover from when we, when Eliot and Margo and I, when we -”

“Trust me, I know exactly what you’re dreaming about.” Penny cuts him off, pulling his mouth away from its perfect (God, _perfect_ ) spot against the underside of Quentin’s cock.  A beautiful, mouth-shaped wetspot remains on the front of Quentin’s briefs as Penny, knees on the floor and eyes burning in the dark, looks up at him and taps a finger against his temple. “I see it all.”

“Oh,” Quentin says again, uselessly, and he might’ve had a comeback but Penny frees his cock and takes him into his mouth, all in one go.  "Fuck," he says instead, and he lets himself release his white-knuckled grip on the edge of the desk and drag his fingers, slowly, desperately through Penny's hair (even though he knows Penny will give him shit about it, later).


End file.
